super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Monumental Disaster
''"We put our resources toward this!?" ''- Concerned Citizen Monumental Disaster was a thread created by Mr. Game & Watch. It was to be the first in a new system of missions he dubbed Random Occurrences and featured the infamous Golden G&W Statue. Cast Player Characters Banjo Kazooie Mr. Game & Watch Ragna Skeith Zero Non-Player Characters Toadsworth Waluigi Plot The thread opens with a large crowd of Life Sphere citizens gathered at the center of the Rainbow Square. They all huddled around a stage with a large unidentified object veiled in a tarp. Toadsworth walked onto the stage and delivered his speech. He congratulates Mr. Game & Watch for all that he had done to aid the Life Sphere, most notably how he defeated Andross in the last Starvia invasion and his recent bouts in the Sunshine Stadium which all the profits of said fights were donated to charity. In honour of his hard work (and from some funding that G&W provided), Toadsworth revealed the object to be a giant solid gold statue of Mr. G&W. Naturally, the crowd reacted in absolute uproar as they were upset that their resources were being wasted on stroking the flat man’s ego. The crowd began to riot, but from the rooftops came a shell from a Cracker Launcher which promptly blew the statue off of its resting place. A mysterious cloaked figure in the crowd, which would later be revealed to be Zero, instantly went off to pursue whoever had committed this heinous crime. Mr. Game & Watch followed. Zero caught up with the criminal, Waluigi. G&W was quickly shooed off with another blast from the Cracker Launcher, which left the fight as a one-on-one. Until Ragna was called in to help. And then Skeith. And then Banjo and Kazooie managed to stumble upon the fight. Banjo seemed to give Waluigi the benefit of the doubt and fought alongside the criminal since it was a rather uneven fight on his end. Regardless of that though, Kazooie was badly injured and then rushed to the hospital, which left Waluigi on his own in the fight. It was not a long winded fight either and Mr. Game & Watch managed to return to the fight just in time to deliver the final blow. With the criminal defeated, his trophy was hauled off to the Police Headquarters where he would later be assigned to community service. Community Effect This thread marked the start of the rivalry between Zero and Banjo, which would become an ongoing plot point for a small while. This thread marked the start of the Random Occurrences style of missions where characters would not have to signup for the mission, but rather they could join the thread in a more organic manner. Outside of the Criminal Activity threads for Gang Wars, this style of mission was more or less abandoned and forgotten. The Golden G&W Statue had become a bit of an infamous figure around the site, pieces of it being involved in future threads. It is also joked that most of the site's future plot points can be traced back to this thread due to the statue and the effect it had on the characters and the Life Sphere as a whole, most notably that it was a driving force in making Bowser join the Gang Wars sub-plot. While Waluigi was used as a boss in this thread, he would later return as a player character where he would continue his community service by lending his aid in missions. References Monumental Disaster Category:IC Thread